The Shadow Sea
The Shadow Sea is a large Water Mote that was created when Abadannax sensed the impending danger prior to the Black Matter Calamity, and shattered Albatross in half, seperating the Shadow Sea from the earth mote, as he knew the calamity was due to the arcana that are created in Arcadia, which was once his ally. The people of Arcadia were ultimately responsible for the Arcana, though not directly resposible, so he showed mercy on them, but rather than risk the elemental plane of water he took the best action in splitting the island in two. The shadow sea is primarily water though fragments of the Twilight Desert and the Crystal Forest are both present on the Shadow Sea, granting land for cities and other buildings. After breaking the island in two, Abadannax ceased the Everfall's flow to Templa'Tol causing the water level of the lower world to drastically decrease. But the gate to the elemental plane remains open, releasing an endless source of water into the shadow sea. Abadannax is very protective of the sea though. One of the four armies present there belong to him, and contains hundreds of thousands of water elementals and marids and thousands of Dragon Turtles, with it, he forbids anyone from entering the Shadow Sea proper. Water harvested for trade and consumption is strongly regulated by Abadannax, a constant flow of large water orbs rise from the sea on a daily basis, it is these, that Abadannax allows the people of Templa'Tol to harvest. As if this water is not released in one way or another, the Everfall would overflow, and even Abadannax's divine power would be unable to stop it. While there are three other massive armies located in the Shadow Sea, they either don't see eye to eye, or were once at war with one another. Internal fighting is forbidden by Abadannax and even if these three armies were to join forces to strike at Abadannax with greed for more water in their hearts, they would all surely fall to his power. But thoughts such as these are unheard of, as if Abadannax were to be slain the gate would close, and the black matter would creep up against the flow of the everfall and overcome the shadow sea with its vile taint. Many smaller islands circle the area of the shadow sea mostly due to a result of the violent quartering of Albatross, and upon these these armies make their bases, always protecting the worlds only source of water from any threats. Abadannax shows great favor to those who help him protect the shadow sea. Economy The Shadow Sea, being the worlds only source of pure water, has the most powerful and influential economy in the world. This water gathered by the various factions is sold at high prices in bulk to sustain more wealthier and noteworthy settlements throughout the world. Though many settlements can't afford this and must either survive on Artificial Water, Tainted Water, or Filtered Water. The Wind's Rapport however bring water to the Partheon and it's own settlements free of charge. These water orbs that Abadannax releases are sometimes fought over, but it is usually not a martial fight, and is dealt with either diplomatically, or with compromise. Military The Shadow Sea has four militaries, the largest of which being the forces of the elemental plane of water. This army under the control of Abadannax consists of water elementals, marids and dragon turtles as well as Shah. The Shadow Union of Gigas is one of the branches of Gigas' military, and consists of humanoids primarily. This is lead by Commander Krane, a human field officer. The Wind's Rapport is a Windalf Army that consists of windalf and various flying creatures which they mount. This is lead by Aria Al'lethia, a windalf Glamourist. The Ebon Fjord is an army of Svartalf who, also make use of flying creatures, though usually things found in their native land such as cloakers and other creatures. This is lead by March Warden Mezzobia, a svartalf Vicar. The power of these four armies combined however ranks the military forces of the Shadow Sea number one in the world.